vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Chrysalis
Description Queen Chrysalis is a female changeling with a gray tone and dark blue mane that appears in MLP:FiM. She makes her first appearance as an antagonist in the season two finale (A Canterlot Wedding, part 1 and 2) pretending to be Shining Armor's girlfriend and future-wife, Princess Cadence, to steal and feed off his love, and thus invade the entire Crystal Empire. Chrysalis is the Queen of the Changelings, and she would do everything possible to steal all the love of Equestria and feed herself and her minions. She along with the changelings, has the ability to disguise herself as any existing creature. The attitude of Chrysalis would be someone evil, cunning and ruthless to achieve their plans, besides being someone very powerful. Chrysalis is in VSPR to steal the love of the mercenaries, and thus feed on it and gain more strength and power to conquer the rest of the world! But maybe one of your mates is her in disguise ... '''so you can't trust anyone!' Abilities '''Main Rage' costs 100% rage. :You disguise as a random enemy, teleport to a random player, get stunned and ubered for 2 seconds. Also all dead players are respawned on your team as Changelings, Spies with 150 health, Black Rose and the Disguise Kit. The Black Rose functions similarly to the vanilla version of Your Eternal Reward, meaning that the minions disguise as their backstab victim, but they need a full cloak meter to be able to disguise via the Disguise Kit. As a bonus, the Changelings receive a short speed boost on a kill. :When the minions spawn, they are invulnerable for 2 seconds. :The number of spawned minion decreases as there are less players alive on the RED team. :It takes at least 3000 damage received from enemies for you to get from 0% rage to 100% rage. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Passive :Whenever you backstab an enemy, you rapidly disguise as your target. Weapon Attributes Queen Chrysalis Changeling (minion) Miscellaneous Queen Chrysalis's and her minions' abiltity of disguising on a backstab is a reference to the fact that they are Changelings. This is shared with Thorax. Being summoned as Chrysalis's Changeling will remove any custom model you had on Spy. Battle Strategies Battling as Queen Chrysalis Chrysalis is one of two bosses that can disguise on backstab. This allows for being able to close distance on players better than other bosses. If she lands a backstab, she disguises as the dead player, and the disguise itself can fool players for half a second. Knowing that a heavy is not supposed to move that fast doesn't matter since for at least half a second, players only see a heavy moving towards them and not the boss, which can lead to their downfall. Chrysalis's strategy involves picking off lone mercenaries, as well as quick surgical strikes within groups of people. Jump in, take out as many within a group as possible, then exit and come at from another angle, hopefully with a disguise to temporarily confuse players when approaching. Her rage teleports her to a random player and disguising for a short amount of time, as well as spawning changelings that can also disguise. If players aren't wary, they might back into a disguised changeling while running away, dying from a changeling's backstab. Her disguise's weakness is afterburn and status afflictions such as bleeding; this can make players react faster to her approaching while disguised. She also has slightly weaker damage due to being a spy but she can backstab. Her main challenge is actually landing backstabs so the best strategy is to catch players unaware rather than trying to backstab while they are aware. However, one worthy thing to note is that she has 100% reduced knockback to bullets and rockets when disguised, which means that critical hits will not flinch her if she's running straight at players. However, pyro airblasts can still knock her back. Battling as Changeling minion As a changeling minion, you are equipped with a knife with Your Eternal Reward stats. This allows you to disguise yourself once every 16-17 seconds, or disguise on backstab. Try to stand along escape paths players use to run away from Chrysalis to intercept them and hopefully backstab. Butterknifing is still a valid option if you miss the backstab since you're most likely going to die if you don't kill them. You also get a speed boost if you kill anyone, which can be used to chase down another player, or find a new hiding spot to lie in wait again. When spawned in as a changeling minion, you initially have temporary invulnerability. Use this to either backstab or butterknife a nearby player quickly, or run to the nearest safest pathway or room. Once out of sight of any mercenaries, you can disguise or set up an ambush plan to take someone by surprise. If you're unable to reach a safe spot out of sight, still disguise as disguising applies useful knockback resistance. Battling against Queen Chrysalis When playing against Chrysalis, always spy check. This can be done either by shooting at approaching players once with a projectile or bullets, or briefly blasting them with fire. Keep an eye on your damage counter and if the number increases when you shoot a player, it's the boss. Your greatest weakness when playing against Chrysalis is her ability to disguise on backstab, and the split second hesitation you might have when seeing a player walk towards you can be the difference between life and death. It is best to stick together in groups to avoid lone players being backstabbed, and check players as they approach the group so that the group won't be taken unaware by a disguised Chrysalis. Be careful of changelings that spawn from her rage too, as they can one shot you with a backstab so best to kill any on sight. Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Changeling Showdown ~Queen Chrysalis Boss Theme~ 'This Day Aria' Remix "Tattered Eyes" by CJthemusicdude This Day Aria (Korw Remix) Quotes "As queen of the changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects." - Intro "First, we take Canterlot and then, all of Equestria!" - Intro Laugh - Super Jump Giggle - Rage Laugh "You can run, but you can't hide!" - Rage "It's all over!" - Killing Spree "You were saying"- Killing Spree "Thorax!" hisses - Killing a Spy "There is no revenge you could ever conceive of that will come close to what I will exact upon you one day." - Defeat "Nopony can stop us!" laughs - Victory "Even with your rather embarrassing little rescue attempt, everything has gone according to my plan." - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Spy Category:Unicorns Category:Super Jump Bosses